War of Time
by Ebony West
Summary: Part of the 35th induction unit, Ariel Silverwind of the Cygnus Knights must compromise her own desires in order to accommodate with the trials set up for her as she discovers who she is along with what she is destined to do.


I take a deep breath to collect my nerves.

_I am Ariel Silverwind. Daughter of Trish Moon and Rickard Silverwind. I do not fear._

I whispered those lines repeatedly inside my head as I wait for them to assign me to my unit. It was finally my day. The day every aspiring child born onto the small floating island of Ereve dreams of. The day where, at long last, after years of gruelling training, tears, and bloodshed, we are assigned to a specialized unit and admitted into the League of Knights. A Cygnus Knight. The most noble title that can be held in all of Maple World. From the moment we turn thirteen in Ereve, we have the choice of either continuing on with standard Maple World education or joining the exclusive training to qualify us into the League of Knights.

A trickle of sweat rolls down my cheeks as I wait silently for the old geezer, Neinheart, to finish his soliloquy on the history of the Cygnus Knights.

"A hundred years ago, Maple World faced an impending darkness known as the Dark Mage. With his fearsome ability, the Dark Mage terrorized citizen after citizen, pillaged countries, and dominated us all until the five noble Heroes gave their everything to take on the Dark Mage and free us all from his captivity. Unfortunately, freedom has a price. With the end of the Terror of Darkness, came the ultimate sacrifice. Four bodies reverted back to the strength of an infant and frozen in time, and the last killed. To ensure that Maple World will never have to suffer again, our Empress, Cygnus, formed the League of Knights, comprised of the honorable Cygnus Knights, to maintain the peace of Maple World that the Heroes have endowed us with and make sure their losses were not in vain. Empress Cygnus would like to give you her blessings."

A hushed silence filled the stadium as every eye turned to the raised podium to watch the Empress make her first appearance since the beginning of the induction. Despite having spent my entire life on the island of Ereve, I have seen the Empress of Maple World only once other than this. To me, she was a rather unimpressive Empress. Her body was thin and frail and her voice was ethereal, as delicate and unsubstantial as a chiffon sheet. Still, no one in the realm questioned her legitimacy. Not after the Feign of Hilla. Cygnus was the one and only heir to the Empress's Throne.

Looking at her for the second time, I still couldn't picture her as the all-powerful and wise guardian that tales painted her out to be. All I could see was the same emaciated woman I saw shivering in court years ago.

With a tremble, she began her blessing.

"Five years ago, on this exact day, in this exact stadium, two hundred _Noblesse _made a vow and commitment. A sacred promise to protect the Maple World and all it contains. Throughout your adolescence, you have spent a majority of it training to fulfill that vow. However, that is not all training has taught you. You have made valuable friends and rivals during that time period and have all grown as human beings. Remember this, a knight cannot stand alone, he must build relationships as well as strength. If ever you find yourself standing alone, I urge you to think back to my words and search yourself properly. Two hundred chose this path, one hundred decided to remain. After today, there will be no chances for second guessing, if there is anyone in here who would like to turn back, exit now, and we will bear no grudges against you."

Several trainees shifted uncomfortably in their seats. _Weaklings, _I thought. I look down at the five tacticians and their honorary guardsmen. Particularly, at Mihile and his guardsmen. That was my goal. The honorable, defenders of light, a Dawn Warrior. Young children frequently hear tales of the brave warrior Mihile and all his courageous deeds against the Dark Wings and their associates. Ever since I was a girl, I'd dreamed of the day where Mihile would call out my name and induct me into the Dawn Warriors. From Mihile's guardsmen, I saw a wild mane of red hair flash a brilliant smile at me. Aaron. He was my childhood friend although he was three years older than me. I loved him like an older brother. When he joined the official ring of Cygnus Knights in the 32nd unit, he made history by becoming the youngest Dawn Warrior to have ever been selected to be part of Mihile's guardsmen. Seeing his reassuring smile and thinking of the playful way he'd ruffle my hair and call me Ari when I got inducted into the Dawn Warrior calmed me down and reassured me.

"Now that decisions have been made, the five leaders of the five units will come forth, one at a time to claim their Knights."

As per tradition, the two female tacticians made their way up the stage first. Oz, the Blaze Wizard, walked up to the podium and with a courteous bow to Her Grace, began initiating Knights into her unit.

"Blaze Wizards are revered for their intelligence and passion for knowledge," squeaked Oz in her mousy voice, "Those called by me today are chosen for their unsurpassable knowledge, integrity, and their loyalty to the Empress and Maple World. We will become the brain of the world. Meredith Acker.."

Next came Irena, strong and tall. Even though my goal has always been to be a Dawn Warrior, I had always admired Irena and her fierceness. She gave Empress Cygnus a deep and respectful bow before continuing with her induction.

In a cool voice, Irena began, "Wind Archers are expected to be swift, accurate, and calm. Archery has never been a practice that stood out, we compromise with our surroundings and do not boast of our accomplishments. Those of you who will go with me will demonstrate dexterity, composure, and loyalty to Her Grace as well as the Maple World you will protect. We will become the eyes and ears of the Cygnus Knights. Riley Acorn…"

After Irena and her new inductees left, the Thunder Breaker tactician Hawkeye came up to the stage and with a bow and a gentle kiss to Empress Cygnus's hands, he started with his booming but friendly voice.

"A Thunder Breaker is to be strong and bold, just as our name suggests. While some take pride in hiding," he shot a playful look at Irena, who in turn, remained emotionless, "We take pride in our boldness. You are expected to be strong, bold, unafraid, and loyal to the Empress and Maple World for we will be the arms and muscle of the Cygnus Knights. Rudy Aeon…"

Some shaking, some proud, the new inductees walked off with Hawkeye with the rest of the Cygnus Knights. It was like that every year, Hawkeye was well-known for his confidence and his incredible strength. New inductees were always either intimidated by him or admired him.

The Night Walker representative, Eckhart came up. As anxious as I was for Mihile's turn to come, I couldn't help but focus all my attention to Eckhart the moment he came up. Among the Cygnus Knights, Eckhart and the Night Walkers were infamous. They were known for their shady business and aversion from people. It was rumored that their tactician used to be part of a Kerning City thieving gang until he betrayed the group and Empress Cygnus showered him with her universal kindness and showed him compassion. Every year, Night Walkers always inducted the fewest number of people for reasons no one knows. Walking up to the Empress, Eckhart swooped down on one knee and bowed deeply for an antagonizing ten seconds before continuing with his speech.

His voice was as quiet and as deep as night, "Night Walkers work justice where justice is lost. We are the knights in the shadows, unknown, alone, and forgotten. A Night Walker is to be quick, intelligent, deadly, and above all, loyal to Empress Cygnus as well as her cause. We will be the legs and feet for Her Grace. Sean Grey…"

Throughout his speech, I began cheering silently inside of my head. I did it! I made it into the courageous, honorable Dawn Warriors. My entire life's wish had been fulfilled through my hard work and persistence. Shining, I turn brightly to Aaron, expectant of his congratulatory smile back at me.

Instead, I found puzzlement.

Aaron was staring at me and motioning something with his head that I did not get. Confused I looked around me only to realize that everyone was staring at me. Next to me, Mayella Casterwell gave me a gentle push.

"Ariel, _go!_"

Confused, I said, "Go where?"

Before she could respond, from the podiums below, Eckhart's voice pierced the silence,

"I repeat, Ariel Silverwind, come join your unit. You're a Night Walker."


End file.
